Cad Bane (Legends)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jango Fett (by AnnhilationNation) Obi-Wan Kenobi has really been put out on a limb, as two simultaneous contracts have been placed on his head. . Cad Bane arrives on the deck on the Senate district of Coruscant on a civilian speeder, as Jango Fett arrived on the docking bay. The two were about to meet for the first time, as both taken out a Senate commando, Cad by snapping one's neck, and Jango by a a stealthy strike to the back of the head, and tossign him over the building's edge. Jango looked across the balcony and seen the fellow bounty hunter... "Well, well... Cad Bane. what brings scum like you to this area?" With that, Cad smugly replied with... "Darth Sidious offers one million credits for a Jedi's head." Cad says, before flicking his wrists, expecting a shootout, as Jango says to him... "Well, it seems that both of us can't have that bounty. And I'm just a simple man trying to make my way through the universe." Cad pushes a button on his guantlet, as the rockets on his boots ignite, sending him in flight. "Then it seems there's only one way to settle this." Cad says as both fighters draw their sidearms and fire at each other, in mid-air, as Jango flies after him with his jetpack. Both exchange fire, until Jango shoots one of Bane's pistols out of his hand. In retaliation, Cad uses the blasters in his gauntlets to knock out both of Jango's pistols. Bane flies off, as Jango is in pursuit. He sees Bane is close to the side of the building, as he fired a concussion rocket at the side of the building, which the splash damage knocked Bane down, and hurt him badly. Jango reaches behind him, and lowers down, going to sweep the area with his Czerka flamethrower. Cad gets over to a safe area, after grabbing his slugthrower rifle from his speeder. He waits and takes aim, as Jango was flyign into position. As Cad was about to fire, with the cross-hairs in the middle of his chest, Jango saw a glint from the scope and strafed, as the slug hits him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the flamethrower. Bane reached for one of his thermal detonators, and started to cook it, as Jango was abotu to equip his E-5 blaster rifle. Bane started to run out, as Jango fired at him, however, Bane tossed up the detonator, as Jango did not notice it, while the explosive detonated near teh jetpack, damaging it, causign Jango to crash hard into the balcony floor. Jango was beginning to get up, as Bane got out a bola, and began to spin it, before ensaring Jango's legs. Bane was beginnign to close in on Jango, with his gauntlet set for teh flamethrower, as Jango turned over, and fired a saberdart, which hits Bane's right carotid artery. The dart sends a very fast acting poison through Bane's internal organs, as he dies a sudden death. Eventually Jango freed himself, before looking down at the bounty hunter, saying to him... "Nothing personal. It's just business." Before walking off to complete his mission. WINNER: JANGO FETT Expert's Opinion While Cad Bane was more formidable at close range, Jango hit hard at all distances, and stronger to adapt. Also, while his armor did not stop all blaster attacks, it nullified them enough to pull off a victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Challenge Information Jango Fett was given weapons he never used. Category:Battle Subpage